Cleansing
by skippinoutgal
Summary: Sirius Black is at the annual Black christmas party. It is the last one he will ever attend.


Sirius Black was bored. He was sitting in the family drawing room, idly twirling his wand, as he tried to ignore the relatives that seemed to take up every possible ounce of space in the room. It was the annual Black family Christmas party, and he had been forced to present himself as was befitting of the Black family heir.

His duty, as it turned out, was to sit with his parents as they chatted with family and friends, discussing the latest politics and Bellatrix's recent engagement. Sirius could care less about his whore of a cousin's engagement, and thought longingly of his younger years, when he had been permitted to play with cousins and pilfer treats from the kitchen. Now he was forced to listen as his parents talked endlessly of the suitable and powerful match Bellatrix had made with the Lestrange boy, emphasizing how she had fulfilled her familial duty by increasing the Black connections. He was thoroughly sick of it, and the not so subtle hints being directed his way. If his parents thought he would condone to marry some pureblooded, biddable girl like Narcissa Malfoy, wouldn't they be surprised?

He already knew who he wanted to spend his life with, and was quite certain his parents would not approve. After all, a half blood werewolf was almost the perfect poster child of everything the Black family stood against. But Sirius loved Remus, wanted to grow old with him, if Remus would condone to forgive him for the horrible incident with Snape and the whomping willow. Sirius didn't know what he had been thinking…his rage towards Snivellus had consumed him and he had lashed out, without any regard towards Remus's welfare.

If it hadn't been for James, and Dumbledore's quick thinking, Remus might have been expelled, or worse. The werewolf laws were not forgiving.

Sirius sighed as he realized it had been over three months since Remus had last spoken to him. Would he ever forgive him?

A loud tinkle of bells announced that dinner was to be served, and Sirius slowly followed his parents and the rest of his family as they made their way to the dining room. Its dark wooden walls had been somewhat brightened by the holiday wreaths and baubles, but it was still an imposing room. A long, gleaming table was the focal point, one that could easily seat forty or so people. Crystal gobbles and golden silverware winked in the candle light as people began taking their places.

Sirius found himself situated between Regulus and his mother, to his chagrin. His father was at the head of the table, as his rank as head of the house called for, flanked by his brother and uncle. Sirius was only a few seats away, and sighed as he realized he would be expected to listen and join in to their discussions.

He ate slowly, knowing that finishing early wouldn't provide a means of escape, and tried to ignore the bile spewing from his family's mouths. He could hear Bellatrix lauding the recent restrictions that had been placed on werewolfs to his cousins and her fiancée, all of them chiming in with agreement and pleased looks on their faces. He felt sick.

The law that had recently been passed prevented werewolfs from having children. Sirius could remember with perfect clarity the look on Remus's face when he had heard of the new restriction. It rather put him off his food.

"Sirius! Your father asked you a question!" his mother barked. Sirius jumped and swiveled his head to look at his father, who was obviously displeased with his inattention.

"I'm sorry father," Sirius replied. "I'm afraid I was thinking of school assignments still needing to be completed." An utter lie, but one that would hopefully forestall a lecture on proper behavior and respect for one's elders.

His father didn't look convinced, but allowed it to pass.

"Your mother tells me that you have continued to associate with people we do not condone. I thought I made it quite clear last summer that you were not permitted to speak to the Potter boy, or those filthy halfbreeds he has befriended." His father's voice was cold, and Sirius could feel the anger underlying his words. But he didn't care.

"I don't recall ever asking for you permission with regards to choosing my own associates, father." Sirius replied in a level tone, staring fixedly at his goblet, watching the ripples in his wine.

The table had become silent as his relatives watched the scene unfolding. Bellatrix was smirking gleefully, waiting for Sirius to be shown how a _true_ pureblood was supposed to act, and Regulus watched anxiously from her side.

Orion Black's nostrils flared at his son's impertinence, and he began to speak slowly, his deep baritone echoing throughout the silent room.

"I thought you might reply in that vein. It has only strengthened my conviction, and your mother's as well, that you have been tainted by your years in that filthy Gryffindor tower, surrounded by half-breeds, traitors, and mudbloods."

Sirius felt anger boil in his stomach at his father's words, almost reaching a fever pitch. He had been stewing the entire holiday, feeling trapped in the narrow halls of number 12 Grimmauld Place, and even more so by his family and their poisonous words, and he could feel the situation coming to a head.

His father continued, unaware of the fire ranging behind Sirius's calm exterior.

"Your mother and I have decided that the situation is not entirely your fault, surrounded as you have been by that filth. That muggle loving fool of a headmaster refused to resort you."

Sirius's eyes widened. He hadn't know that his parents had tried to have him resorted, nor that Dumbledore had stood up for him. A warm feeling soothed him for a moment, at the thought of Dumbledore's protection, but anger at his parents' audacity soon overrode it. How dare they?

"Therefore," his father continued "We have enrolled you at Durmstrang for your final year."

Sirius exhaled in shock. "What! You can't do that!" he shouted.

Gasps echoed down the table at his audacity and lack of respect, but Sirius was staring fixedly at his parents. They did not appear surprised by his reaction.

"You will come to see that we have chosen the right path for you, Sirius" his mother said, as she folded her napkin in her lap. "You have been led astray by the, disgusting, worthless trash that inhabits the Gryffindor tower. Why, according to some of our sources, there might actually be a _werewolf_ masquerading as human there. If that is true, then the school has fallen even farther than we had thought, with Dumbledore at its head. The idea of a werewolf in the school is disgusting. The animal should be put down immediately."

Loud cracking noises erupted in the room, as each and every goblet cracked through the middle. Sirius was breathing heavily, trying to control his anger. He hadn't performed wild magic in years, but the poison of his mother's words was too much for him. With great effort, he swallowed his anger. His decision was made. Really, he had no other choice. Not one he could live with.

"I'm sorry you feel that way mother. Then again, I always knew you were too stupid to be alive." His mother's eyes widened in outrage and she reached for her wand, but her husband's hand stayed her. He surveyed his son calmly, and waited.

Sirius continued, thinking fast, measuring the distance from the door to the hall to the front steps.

"Hogwarts is about the only good thing left in my life, and I'm not letting you take it away."

His father smiled coldly. "I'm afraid you have no choice Sirius. As head of the Black family, and as your father, I will decide what is best for you. You are not yet of legal age."

Sirius inhaled and exhaled slowly. He knew what he had to do, hated his family with a passion, but it was still hard.

"I'm sick and tired of this family and its close-mindedness, its putrid smell. It's subservience to that crackpot you call your Lord" he growled, clenching his fists on top of the table.

Angry murmurs broke out down the table. Bellatrix looked incensed.

"I renounce this family."

Utter silence greeted his words.

The shock on his parent's faces couldn't be greater as their oldest son dismissed the family, its wealth, power, and prestige. An enormous rushing sound swept through the room, hangings and pictures rattled as an invisible wind curled around the room's occupants, heading straight for Sirius and his parents. A loud crack rent the air, and Sirius felt as if a string he never knew existed had been cut from somewhere deep inside of him.

This was ancient magic, repudiating one's family. But necessary. Sirius was no longer under the magical control of his parents, especially his father. As head of the family Orion would have been able to prevent Sirius from leaving, with full support of the law, but no longer. Sirius was his own man now.

The room remained cloaked in a shocked silence. No one had expected this of Sirius.

Finally his father spoke.

"Get out."

Sirius looked out at the rest of the table. Their faces were hard, showing no pity for a boy so stupid as to have renounced the greatness of the Black family. He found that he didn't really care. He knew he had done the right thing, and with that came the greatest since of euphoria and happiness he had ever felt.

"Gladly," he replied, and made to leave the room.

He stopped, however, when he saw Bellatrix rise from her seat, eyes flashing.

"How dare you!" she shrieked. "The Dark Lord is going to change our world, bring it back to what it should be. You think you and your muggle loving friends stand a chance against our lord?"

Sirius looked at her, and made a slashing motion with his palm. She flew back into the wall, knocking over a vase as she fell. His father stood up, shoving his chair back, but didn't make a move to curse him. Sirius had just displayed controlled wandless magic, something only full grown and practiced wizards were normally capable of. The family was silent, watching.

"I have confidence I've chosen the right side," Sirius said. "After all, they have me."

And with that he swept from the room and out the front door, his mother's shrieking, having finally found her voice, echoing in his ears.

Two weeks later Orion Black opened the Daily Prophet to find a picture of his eldest son laughing and jostling the Potter heir, surrounded by a gaggle of other students. "Ten Hogwarts Students to Become Aurors in July" read the caption. Sirius had made his choice final, it seemed.

Orion Black calmly set the paper down, then ignited it with his wand. His wife didn't need to see this. Then he turned to his breakfast, contemplating what lessons Regulus would need to begin undertaking. After all, as the new heir to the Black legacy, he had quite the shoes to fill.


End file.
